Our New World (Star Vs The Forces Of Evil)
by Starco4everr
Summary: This story takes after Earth and Mewni cleaved. Star and Marco reunited again and finally they're happy together after magic was destroyed. But will their happiness will last? Now they have a challenge to do, it's trying to make humans, monsters and humans to live in harmony.These and other challenges they will have to accomplish and face through their way. Hope you enjoy my story.
1. Prologue: Cleaved Worlds

After Mewni and Earth cleaved together, Star and Marco couldn't believe that they were seeing each other again, thinking that they would never see each other. But there they were, looking and smiling at each other.

Marco: Hey.

Star: Hi.

After they greeted each other, they couldn't hold back anymore and they embraced each other and started crying.

Star: I thought I would never see you again -sobbing-

Marco: Me either. -sobbing-. I don't want to lose you again.

Star breaks the embraced and looks at Marco.

Star: Hey, you are not gonna lose me anymore -wiping a tear rooling his cheek. We're together now and that is more important.

Marco: Yeah, you're right. -sniffing and smiling-

Star: So, how is that you have scars?

Marco: Well, after we destroyed magic, I woke up on a bed hospital on Britta's Tacos. Then Janna showed me that there was a portal un the air. So, Janna made a favor, she slept herself for 60 seconds.

Star: She did that?

Marco: Well, she's Janna. Anyway, so I got up when everyone was distracted and I started running to the portal. First while I was running, I met Jackie and Chloe sitting in a bench, and she told me that there was a gas leak, but I told her tha was a portal, so I borrowed her skate and helmet and I continued going to the portal, but meanwhile I was running, the portal was making little so I run as fast I could to get to the portal but unfortunately I tripped on a rock so I fall to the floor before the portal exploded. So, that was how I was hurt.

Star: Well, at least you are alright.

Marco: But how did you appear here?

Star: Well before the explosion happened, after we destroyed magic I woke up sleeping on a alligator. I was unconcious for a while, but my mom woke me up. Everyone was happy that the power of the soldiers were gone. Anyway, while I was talking to Pony Head in Eclipsa's castle, Tom showed up and told me that he wanted me to see something. When I saw the portal I left Tom there and started running to get to the portal. I thought I was late to reach it, but suddenly I appeared here.

Marco: So I guess we thought the same thing.

Star: I guess so. But there is something I wanna do first to close our reunion.

Marco: And that would be.

Star: -cups his cheek and kiss him on the lips-

Marco: -holds her by her waist and kisses her back-

Star: (This kiss is different than that we shared on the barn. In this kiss he is pouring all his love for me. Right now I am in a pure bliss. His lips are so soft and warm.)

Marco: (Wow this kiss feels different. I sense that she is pouring out all her love for me in it. It's more passionate. Her lips are so soft and sweet.)

After minutes of pure bliss, they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads on each other.

Marco: Wow that was--

Star: -panting- amazing!

Marco: I love you so much Star.

Star: I love you too, Marco. Because with or without magic..

Marco: We belong together.

They shared another kiss.

In that moment they were only them in a pure bliss.

Continue...


	2. Chapter 1: Our New World

After their emotional reunion, Star and Marco noticed that their dimensions were cleaved. There were dragon cycles flying in the coloured sky, spiders terrorizing the humans, monsters walking around, everything of Mewni was on Earth. They were surprised about happened. In that moment, they were holding hands.

Star: Marco, do you have any idea how Earth and Mewni cleaved together?

Marco: No. But I think it was us.

Star: What do you mean?

Marco: Well, do you remember what happened in the Realm of Magic, before magic disappeared?

Star: Yeah. We were sitting there and we didn't want to leave each other, and we hugged.

Marco: Sure. But while we were hugging, I felt like our cheeks were shining, and it looked like that we deeped down and we created a portal that transportated us, to me back to Earth and you back to Mewni. I think that could be the reason to all of this.

Star: So... We did this.

Marco: - Grasping his head- Yeah.

They stayed in silent a little, but it wasn't awkward, it was comforting. They were thinking what other explanation to that. Suddenly they heard screaming from behind them. It was Moon, River, Eclipsa and Globgor with Meteora.

Star: -turns around- Mom?

Moon: -panting- Hey sweetie. -Embraces Star- I'm glad that you're okay.

Star: Yeah, I'm fine.

Moon: I was worried. After you told me that you were going to see your friends, I didn't see you after.

Star: Well, in the Monster Castle's nursery I met Pony Head. Minutes after, Tom came there because he was looking for me. When he opened the door, he showed me that there was something in the sky, and it was a portal, so I start following where the portal would take me. So while I was running, suddenly the portal closed which caused a big explosion. After the explosion, I stop running and -looks at Marco-.I found Marco on the floor a little hurt. After that Marco and I we reunited.

Marco: Hi, Moon.

Moon: Hey, Marco. So can you tell me what happened after my daughter jump through the magic well?

Marco: Well, I was there too. I didn't want to leave and the Earth well was closing. After that, Star appeared and she asked me why I was there. So I told her that it looked like that we had thought the same thing. That we didn't want to leave even if we died as long as we were together. Then Star started crying and she hugged me. We didn't notice what it was happening around us, because we were focused on each other. But while we were hugging I felt my cheeks shining and Star's too. And before magic disappeared, I think that somehow we deeped down and we created a portal that took us back to our dimensions. When I saw the portal, I start running, because I wanted to see Star one last time, I didn't care if I stayed in Mewni. So when I saw that the portal was closing I wanted to go through it, but I tripped with the skate and I didn't arrive in time, then after I fall off the skate the portal exploded. I was so sad that I layed on the floor crying because I thought I never see Star again. But I after I cried, I saw dragon-cycles flying in the sky and then I wake up from the floor and I saw Star in front of me. So that's all.

Everyone was shocked with Marco's explanation. Especially Star who wasn't surprised that Marco did that.

Moon: Woow. I can't believe it.

Marco: Yeah, I still can't believe that our worlds cleaved. But all I care is that Star is with me again. I thought I was gonna lose her. But I think that it was me and Star who cleaved Earth and Mewni, but I don't know how.

Eclipsa: Well, maybe I have the answer for that. I think that you created an spell, which was made by your love for each other. It calls Amour Eternum. Your wish was to be together and you created the portal.

Star: -smiling at Marco-So it was really us.

Marco: -smiles at Star- Yeah and it was worth it.

They look at each other and they can feel the happiness of being together, after they had to deal with their heartbreaks and denials for a year.Especially Marco who had to see the love of his life dating Tom. And Star who had to hide her feelings inside her heart and be with Tom because she had thought that she would had never seen Marco again. But she was happy that Marco had came back to Mewni, but she got confused about her feelings. Because of her denial, she had hurt Marco unintencionally. Marco hurt a lot but he was happy for Star.

Everyone could see how Marco and Star was looking at each other.

Eclipsa: (Finally they are together. I knew that it was never the Blood Moon that forced their feelings. It was clear that they loved each other since the day I met them).

Moon: So, what are we gonna do about this?

Eclipsa: Well I think these guys deserved a rest after they had been through.

Moon: -smiles- Yeah, you're right.

River: So Marco my boy, why are you holding my pumpking's hand?

Marco: Well... we are...

Star: Together. We are boyfriend and girlfriend -blushes and smiles-

River: -hugs Star and Marco- Finally.

Starco: Eh?

River: It was obvious that you liked each other. The way you always cared for each other. The day Marco came back to Mewni, I figured that he missed you and he wanted to spend time with you but unfortunately you got back together with Tom. And when Marco went along with you and Tom, I noticed that his behavor was different. He was sad and upset, at first I didn't know why, but after months I realised that maybe he felt something for you.

Star: Woow, I guess I was so dense. -looks at Marco sad- Marco, I'm sorry. I was afraid of getting hurt and I didn't realise that you were hurting.

Marco: Hey, don't worry. We're together now. Well I was upset, because it was a dense idiot, that I realised how I felt about you too late, and it was the most hurting way.

Star: When was it?

Marco: -looks away- The day we went to the Lava Lake Beach. I saw you and Tom kissing and it was painful and over all I realised in my birthday... -covers his mouth-

Star: (So that's why Marco was sad when we went back from the trip) What? It was your birthday?

Marco: -grasping his head- Yeah. But it didn't matter, so I let it aside away. But I was with Kelly and she wished me Happy Birthday.

Star: (How could have forget his birthday? What kind of friend I was then?And besides when he made a birthday party I was a bad friend with him) -looks down- I'm sorry Marco. I guess you got mad that day.

Marco: I wasn't mad. I was hurt. But I forgot about it. You were with Tom and I didn't want to bother you.

Star: But why didn't you say anything?

Marco: Because you were happy and your happiness was important to me in that moment.

Star: But how can you not hate me?

Marco: Because it is bad being resentful. I forgive you, So don't worry.-hugs her and kiss her head-

Star: How can you forgive me after all the things I did to you?

Marco: -smiles at her- Because I love you and I always do it. You made mistakes but you regret them. So don't worry.

Star: I love you too. And thank you.

Marco: Well, let's get forget the past and focuse on now and on the future.

Star: You're right. But what do we do now?

Marco: Well, I was thinking that I could take you on a date. We need a break from all of this.

Star: Diaz, are you asking me on a date? -winking-

Marco: -blushes- Well yeah.

Star: I was kidding Marco -kisses his cheek- Of course I want to go on date with you. I waited so long to do this.

Marco: Well, it's settled.

Star: But first you have to call your parents or go to your house

Marco: You're right. The last time I saw them was when I appeared on a ambulance bed.

Star: But maybe they are on your house. It's better go there.

Marco: Yeah.

Star: Guys we have to leave.

Moon: Don't worry sweetie. Have fun on your date but not too much fun -winks-

Star: Mooomm!!! -blushes- Bye guys.

Star and Marco left to Marco's house. Meanwhile they were talking, joking, and enjoying each other's company. After a while, they arrived at Marco's house and found Marco's parents. They were happy that their son was okay. Star and Marco explained to them why Earth and Mewni cleaved. They also told them that they were together.

Mr Diaz: I'm so happy for you.

Mrs Diaz: So am I. So what are you gonna do now?

Marco: Well, I was gonna take Star on a date. But I don't know where. So I guess our date will be here. Eating nachos and watching movies.

Star: That sounds awesome. It's been a long time without eating them.

Marco: It's settled. we have our date here.

So that's how Marco and Star spent their first date; cuddling, eating nachos and drinking drinks. They will never forget that date, it was wonderful, they enjoyed each other's company.

Continue...


End file.
